Grey Sweater (KakaSaku lemon)
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: Sakura takes a job teaching at the academy she never imagined she'd be the on with all the homework, luckily Sakura has her sensei to lend a helping hand. But what happens when she confesses her feelings for him? [KakaSaku] [Lemon]


_Notes;_

 _This Fiction was inspired by two things. A photo I found on Deviant art (_ Duneboo _) and a story I read the past week._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"So, Sakura," Kakashi mumbled as he took an open seat next to the young lady. "I heard you've taken an interest in teaching." He finished his choppy sentence.

"You've heard correctly. Why such the interest in my whereabouts?" Sakura let out a small laugh.

"Well, I was just going to offer you a helping hand, that is if you ever need it." Kakashi was now flipping through pages of his book, each turn of the page sent a cool draft of the man's scent towards Sakura's direction.

"That would be really helpful. Especially with the recent topics I've been given to teach about." Sakura looked down at her bag, questioning if she should show him the mass amounts of paperwork she had been toting around for days.

"Well, if you would like to meet up later tonight, I'll gladly help you." The white haired man rouses from his seat.

"Where at?" Sakura stood as well, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll meet you at your house. We can go from there." Kakashi began to walk away.

"Oh, Sakura." He stopped.

"What is it?" She acknowledged.

"You really shouldn't carry that much paperwork around." Kakashi laughed and proceeded to leave. Thus causing Sakura to blush... She hated when her teammates poked fun at her. Especially her sensei...

' _I suppose I can see if Ino is free.'_ Sakura began her walk.

The sun was shining brightly today. Hardly any clouds were in the sky at all.

Sakura knocked on the door, waiting to be let in.

"Sakura! What's up?" Ino smiled instantly, letting Sakura enter her home.

Sakura set her bag down, plopping onto her friend's sofa.

"I'm just trying to kill time." Sakura sighed.

"Why don't you get a boyfriend or something? Then you wouldn't have to bother me so much." Ino snorted in a sarcastic tone, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"I don't like anyone. They're all too immature, and annoying at that."

Ino hesitated to speak, questioning if she wanted to be judge by her friend.

"Have you ever thought, about your Sensei?" Ino winked towards Sakura.

"I think of Kakashi Sensei all the time. Like when making hard decisions or -"

Ino abruptly cut Sakura off, _giggling,_ "No, I mean do you ever think of your sensei in dirty ways?" Ino released another giggle, adding a red tone to her cheeks.

The pink haired girl sat up quickly in shock, trying to piece together what Ino had just said to her.

Sakura thought back to earlier with Kakashi, remembering the smell of him... She quickly ripped away from her thoughts.

"I think about getting Asuma alone for a night sometimes." Ino winked again, sticking her tongue out.

Sakura had never even thought to include Kakashi into men she could possibly be with...

"I know that face, you're thinking about it now! Aren't 'cha? See, we got lucky. We get to spend as much time as we want with our beloved Sensei. No one could ever suspect that we are lusting after them!" Ino was basically drooling now.

"Have you ever, done... anything... With Asuma?" Sakura inquired.

"Pff... He has Kurenai... But I know one day he'll come to his senses! Who could resist me?"

"...Sasuke..." Sakura laughed, Ino punched Sakura's arm jokingly, scowling at her.

"Kakashi has no one, though. He's on the market. Imagine all the things he could teach you!"

"Ino, I could never think of Kakashi Sensei that way..." Sakura started to imagine a rainy scene, with Kakashi calling her name desperately trying to win her back after a long, intense fight. She would turn away to leave him, but Kakashi would react by spinning her around, whilst pulling his mask off - Ino interrupted Sakura's day dream...

"But you can. You're an adult! You're going to be 21 in a month!"

"I mean, technically you're not wrong..."

Sakura crossed her legs, feeling rather uncomfortable by the whole idea.

"Ino, I'm going to head out." Sakura stood quickly, grabbing her things to basically run out her friend front door.

The sun was almost completely overtaken by the horizon, nightfall would come within minutes. Sakura started her way to meet her Sensei.

' _I guess Kakashi is pretty cool... But someone like him would never fall for a medical book worm like me..._ '

Sakura approached her home, noticing the silhouette of her new study partner leaning against her fence.

"I was beginning to think you blew me off." Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Never," Sakura smiled.

The two began to walk, the sun had only set 20 minutes ago, and drunks already stumbled the streets.

The aroma of alcohol and food filled the atmosphere.

Though Sakura was a well-known ninja for her perfect eating habits, she hadn't eaten all day.

"Want to get something to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, sure." Sakura was happy she didn't have to say anything about stopping.

They stopped at a restaurant that mainly served pork, getting two 'to go' orders.

"How was your day?" Kakashi smiled towards Sakura.

"Well, to be honest, it was a little strange." Sakura shrugged, recalling back to Ino's idea of making sexual advances towards him.

"Why strange?" Kakashi replied.

"Um... Well -"

"Here ya two go! Have a good night!" A man handed two black boxes to Kakashi, and they continued on their way.

"Where are we going?" Sakura looked over.

"My house, it's right here." Kakashi used his hand to direct Sakura up a few stairs.

Kakashi opened his door, his house had a sweet smell to it, to settle to pinpoint the exact smell...

"Make yourself at home." Kakashi pushed the door shut.

Sakura took a seat awkwardly on his sofa, a coffee table was set in front of it, which would hold papers nicely.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kakashi's voice faded as he left the room.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Sakura popped open her to go container and took a few bites.

"So what's first?" Kakashi set a glass down on the coffee table, then took a seat next to Sakura.

The Kunoichis attention was stolen as she noticed The Joinins Flak jacket had been removed, along with his headband.

Sakura started _to imagine Kakashi stripping down to nothing, grabbing her face, kissing her so passionate her heart would melt..._

"Sakura? Where do we start?" Kakashi asked again.

"Oh... Let's see... Well, chakra locations, and pressure points." Sakura set the page of required curriculum down.

"With detailed diagrams..." Kakashi sighed.

"I told you, it's a lot of work nowadays."

"I can do that one pretty easy." Kakashi stood up, taking his drink with him, his body faced away from hers, Sakura's eyes fixated on his hand that was now pulling his mask down. The glass rose to his exposed face, then back down, his hand then pulled the mask to its usual resting spot.

Sakura's head snapped back to her drink, picking it up, the glass pressed to her lips, tasting the bitter flavor of alcohol. 'Is he trying to get me drunk?' An unpleasant look rested on her face. Kakashi sat back down.

"I can get you water if you'd like." He stood back up. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand, pulling him to sit back down.

"Everything is okay." She smiled to her _fantasy_.

"Next one?"

"Speech for..." Sakura hesitated to speak the next topic, " _Sex..._ ual education..." Sakura grabbed her drink, taking a rather large drink.

"How are you to teach it, if you can't merely say the word, ' _sexual_ '? Sakura?" Kakashi and Sakura's eyes had locked.

Sakura's mind took the word, _'sex' into a steamy shower, Kakashi pushing his naked, wet, body on hers, he started kissing her neck and whispering seductive phrases._

"What's your _sexual fantasy, Sakura_?" Kakashi asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"My f...fantasy is with you..." Sakura stuttered.

"What?" Kakashi quickly stood up, distancing himself from his once student.

"I just answered your question..." Sakura mumbled, taking another drink, finishing her glass.

"You must have heard me wrong... But, I'm your fantasy?" Kakashi held his distance.

Sakura stood up, walking over to the white haired man.

"Sensei..." She hung on her words.

"Yes?" He replied confused.

"May I have your drink?" She picked his almost full glass up.

"I suppose so..." Kakashi watched the girl drink down the glass.

"I've been fantasizing about you all day, Sensei." Sakura placed the empty glass back down, taking her original seat again.

Kakashi sat back down, "What kind of fantasy?"

"You, and I, just doing things that, let's say the Hokage wouldn't like." Sakura scooted towards her joinin. Kakashi didn't move a muscle. He had always felt feelings towards Sakura. But he had never planned to act on them...

Sakura sat nearly an inch away from Kakashi now. Her heart was starting to race... She had realized what she was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Sakura stood up, pushing her papers into a folder, shoving them into her bag.

"I'm going, to go..." Sakura began to walk to the door.

"Stop," He grabbed her wrist. "I am not letting you go off on your own like this, and this late. You can stay here." Kakashi released her wrist.

Sakura nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun him if she wanted to.

"Okay..." Kakashi grabbed her bag, setting it on the sofa. He guided her to his room, sliding the door open quickly, "You can sleep in here. You can change into this if you'd like." Kakashi took a few steps to his dresser, pulling out a dark grey long sleeve shirt. He placed it on the edge of his neatly made bed.

"Night kiddo." Kakashi left the room.

Sakura stood in confusion. ' _Did he just call me 'kiddo'!?'_ She placed her hand on the door, about to open it, but with drawled her hand realizing it would be another awkward encounter...

She sat on his bed, taking her clothing off, one article at a time, Sakura slipped the grey shirt on, it was rather baggy on her, and made her realize how much different she and Kakashi's height were... She pulled the covers back, and slid into the cold sheets, her body soon warmed the blankets, causing her to drift to sleep.

'I can't believe it... She really came on to me...' Kakashi smiled, pulling his mask off to eat his meal.

'Let's see now. Where do I start?'

Sakura awoke in a panic, forgetting where or what she was doing.

When her feet hit the ground the large shirt that clung to her body reminded her of all the terribly embarrassing things she accomplished last night.

' _Damn it_ Ino _...'_ Sakura sighed, changing back into her fitting and less comfortable clothing. Sakura quickly tided up, then slid the bedroom door open, Kakashi was on the couch, sitting up. "Good morning Sensei," Sakura whispered. Her head was feeling rather painful.

To her surprise, the ninja was fast asleep... Sakura smiled. She'd be able to get away without any conversation taking place. Sakura grabbed her bag, and quietly left his home. The fresh morning air was crisp and smelled so clean.

 _'Alright... I'll just have to do the work on the spot since I didn't get anything done last night... Today's class will be such a task...'_ Sakura sighed.

The academy was lit up, Iruka waved to Sakura. She got into her classroom, and say at the little wooden table, taking her folders out of her bag.

' _Alright. What'll it be today.'_ She opened the file. ' _What!?'_ Sakura quickly flipped through all the pages. ' _Kakashi did all my papers last night? I feel terrible for leaving like that this morning...'_

"Sakura, class was cancelled. _" Iruka bowed and left._

A sigh released from Sakura. She began to review all the work Kakashi had done for her. She flipped page after boring page, reading all the response.

Before she knew it, the clock was at 1:45.

' _I need to see Kakashi..._ ' Sakura began her 20-minute walk.

It was pouring rain today. Since she came unprepared, Sakura had no umbrella.

She started the dreadful walk... When she arrived at Kakashi's home, her clothing we're soaking wet. She raised her hand to knock on the door, hesitating, remembering about her big fantasy reveal she did the night before to him. Sakura took a deep breath, knocking on the hard wooden door three times. Her skin had goosebumps on it now... ' _No I can't start shivering now..._ '

The door opened.

"Sakura. I'm surprised to see you here." Kakashi had on a similar long sleeve shirt as she had on this morning.

"I'm sorry about just leaving, this morning." Sakura crossed her arms, trying to conserve body heat.

"It's fine. Do you want to come in?" Kakashi offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Sakura took a step back.

"You're shivering... Sakura don't be ridiculous ..."

"Fine..." She cooperated, walking past Kakashi. Sakura noted to herself Kakashi smelled different than his usual self...

'Is he wearing cologne?' Sakura was lost in another world again.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" She responded.

"Go change. The clothing you were wearing last night is still where you left them." Kakashi ordered.

"Why do you care so much?" Sakura disregarded his orders.

"Because you're a former student of mine."

Sakura shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

"I don't see you offering Naruto help. Or trying to dry Sasuke's clothes!" Her arms crossed. Sakura knew she was crossing the line. But it was too late to go back now.

"...You're special to me... I just want to see you succeed." Kakashi stated.

Sakura had a million things to say in response, but she bit her tongue, holding back her true feelings.

She nodded, walking past the joinin.

Sakura laid on Kakashi's bed, staring at the ceiling fan that slowly turned.

'Maybe I should just tell him how I feel... Bit what if he just wants to see me succeed. Then I look like a fool... Ugh.' Sakura grunted. She sat up, taking her wet clothing off, putting back on the grey long sleeve shirt.

'Wait a minute... I don't have any pants!' Sakura started panicking, her eyes fixated on the mirror, she examined how long the shirt was, and if it was perv proof.

'Kakashi's team photo?' Sakura picked up a wooden picture frame.

' _The 4th Hokage was his Sensei? Look how cute Kakashi was._ ' Sakura smiled, setting the photo down.

Sakura picked her wet clothing up, carrying them out to Kakashi.

"Where can I put these?" She awkwardly spoke.

"I'll put them in the dryer." Kakashi took a few steps towards the pink haired girl, grabbing the soaked pile of cloth from her hands, Sakura's eyes watched the man's body move with an almost grace like movements.

Sakura took a seat on the familiar black sofa, waiting for Kakashi to join her.

"Those will be dry in about 20 minutes." Kakashi sat next to her, examine himself, then her.

"I didn't realize we were going to match..." Kakashi laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She responded.

"Well, I was just curious about what you said last night... Did you mean what you said?"

Sakura felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

"Um... I mean... About what?" She smiled, trying to break the conversational topic.

"Is it true, that you fantasize about me?" Kakashi smiled.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"It's okay, I'm not judging you." Kakashi took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't be assaulted in his own home.

Kakashi's hand rested on Sakura's bare thigh.

"Sakura... I suppose it's a good time to tell you." Kakashi moved his hand up her thigh.

Sakura felt almost in shock. Was Kakashi making a move on me?'

"Sakura, close your eyes."

Sakura did as she was told, and closed her eyes.

Kakashi took his free hand and pulled his mask down, then placing his hand on Sakura's cheek, he slowly brought her face to his, their first kiss with each other was in progress...

Sakura was defiantly in shock now.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her Sensei's hand slowly crawl up her thigh.

' _What's worse... That I'm unprepared, or that I have no underwear on...'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi's hand came to a halt, his lips pulled away from the young ninja.

No one spoke.

"Open your eyes," Kakashi smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes, surprised to see her secretive Sensei's face 100% exposed.

"Kakashi... You're handsome..." Sakura's jaw basically unhinged its self.

"Sakura, I want to have sex with you, right now. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Kakashi's hand squeezed her thigh lightly.

Sakura blushed again, taking matters into her own hands. Her lips pressed against his, Sakura's tongue invaded Kakashi's mouth, Kakashi reacted by pulling Sakura on top of his lap. The white haired man kissed the girls neck, gently biting her flesh. Kakashi's hands slipped under her loose shirt, Sakura's skin warm, and soft to the touch. Kakashi slid his hands to Sakura's chest, grabbing her breasts, Sakura's nipple's hardening by his touch. Sakura's hands began tangling in Kakashi's now messy hair, she had always imagined the man using hair gel to perfect his look, but she seemed to be wrong, as his hair was smooth and soft.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his new found lovers body.

Kakashi stood up, carting Sakura to his bedroom, lying her on her back, their lips meet again, this time, more passion sparked between them, Kakashi pulled his shirts off effortlessly, exposing his abdomen.

Sakura's attention was distracted by this, her palm rested on his chest, she counted his heartbeats.

"Sakura. Are you nervous?" Kakashi smiled, tangling her hair in his fingers.

"You have an amazing smile..."

"I'll take that as yes?"

Sakura shook her head, yes, admitting her lack of experience.

Kakashi pulled Sakura's only arrival of clothing off, exposing her nude body to him. He kissed her neck again, running his hand down her body to her center, rubbing her clitoris slowly. Almost teasing her. Kakashi pushed his middle finger inside of her.

Sakura gasped with surprise.

"I've never gone past this Sensei..." Sakura moaned.

"I know." His voice had a cheerful ring to almost.

Kakashi pushed his finger in and out feeling what he had to work with. His finger withdrew.

Kakashi slid his pants off, throwing them aside. Sakura's eyes were traveling all over the man's body, examining his strong jaw line, his shoulders, his muscular torso, and his veiny hard cock. Between her legs quivered as she watched Kakashi's hand push his erection into her opening. They made eye contact, Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand as he pushed his way inside of her.

Her moans filled the atmosphere.

Kakashi kept a rhythmic pace going, thrusting his hips forward, and back.

Sakura squeezed Kakashi's hand.

Her other hand was back to Kakashi's hair, intertwining it around her fingers. Kakashi sat up, pulling Sakura's hips forward, her hand now out of reach of his hair. Kakashi's thrusts became more intense and harder each second that past.

Sakura had never imagined getting such pleasure from a man she once looked up to.

"Cum for me Sakura..." Kakashi grunted. His thumb began massaging her blushing clit, she moaned out, her breaths become more rapid, her heart speeding up, a tingling sensation started between her thighs.

Kakashi smiled, rubbing her clit faster, Sakura moaned again, "that's what I'm looking for.. Do you like cumming?" He whispered. Sakura's mouth was open, her body was squirming,

"Ah! Kakashi!" She screamed out, her hand's hand gripped the sheets tightly.

Kakashi pushed his now throbbing cock deep as Sakura's body would allow.

Kakashi pulled his saturated cock out of Sakura's pussy.

"You're so wet Sakura." Kakashi placed a quick kiss on Sakura's lips, lying next to her.

They both stared at the ceiling, not touching.

'I can't believe I just lost my virginity to a man that watched me grow up... Should I feel guilty? Or wrong? All I feel is comfort...' Sakura closed her eyes, smiling.

'Did Sakura really let me take her innocence? I forgot how amazing virgin pussy was... I probably shouldn't have cum inside of her so deep. Oh well.'

Kakashi stood up, slipping his pants back on. Sakura followed suit, sliding the large shirt back on.

"Kakashi," Sakura blushed when they made eye contact. "Would you join me for a shower?" She winked. Kakashi laughed, shaking his head.

"Sakura, stand up for me."

Sakura gave Kakashi an unpleasant look.

She stood up, her legs felt wobbly, reminding her almost of a newborn deer.

"You really want more?" Kakashi laughed again.

"Maybe later," Sakura smiled laying back down her Sensei's bed.


End file.
